


夜园 第八章 阿夜，亲亲我

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 71





	夜园 第八章 阿夜，亲亲我

第八章

纪秋坐在实验台上，背后的阳光暴晒进来。窗外是喧闹的校园，他坐在桌子上却感觉冰冷。  
高夜最近很喜欢玩弄他，他要纪秋脱了上衣，只脱一半。衬衣滑下肩头来，露出粉色的乳头。而高夜倨傲地看他一眼，覆手上去。纪秋脸颊绯红，挺着胸膛让他摸。  
“阿夜……”  
高夜记录着数据，还能捏得他又酸又爽。身下涔涔地流着水，纪秋的身体太敏感，好像被他一碰就要发情。少年拢起他的乳根，圈成一个小小的弧度。纪秋的胸太小了，像嫩芽，被他揉了这么长时间，还是长不大。  
高夜观察着这对嫩乳，小小的山包，粉色乳头，连乳晕都是透明的，几乎被他捏破一般。纪秋急促地呼吸着，仰着面孔，双眼朦胧。  
“阿夜，快一点……”  
少年总是把他捏高潮了才作罢，两人这段时间胡天胡地，高夜也只是碰他这里。比起调情，更像观摩。  
高夜看了一眼浸在情欲里的人，说：“该加药品了。”  
纪秋啜泣地睁开眼，衣衫已然大开，两腿间潮湿腥臊。他像沉迷情欲的幼兽，对着自己的神渴求地望过去。  
高夜都不亲他。  
高夜捏他的乳头提醒，纪秋哆哆嗦嗦地拿起滴管加液体，可是他所有精神都在高夜身上，手拿不稳，一滴液体滴落在实验台上。  
高夜道：“我该怎么罚你？”  
“阿夜……”  
纪秋软绵绵求饶，高夜不碰他了，他的身体就更难受。  
他凑过去，想高夜吻他，又叫了声：“阿夜。”  
高夜抿着唇，一言不发做实验。  
纪秋觑着他的神色，光裸地坐在实验台上。太难受了，高夜都不管他。他自己摸着乳揉弄起来，小小一包，他一只手抓捏着，挺动这身体，不断地喊高夜的名字：“阿夜、阿夜……”  
他的发情期因为这些日子的开拓变得蠢蠢欲动。他急切需要Alpha的安抚。  
高夜瞪大了眼看他，同样被O浓郁的信息素扰得心烦。  
周围都是一种糜烂的味道，像熟透的果肉溢出的汁水。  
高夜还是一副冰冷的模样。  
纪秋心都灰了，可能自己真没有魅力吧，所以即使放在他面前，高夜也无动于衷。  
连一个吻都不给他。  
纪秋揉弄着，挺着胸膛，磨蹭耸动的身子在阳光下像涂了一层蜜。难耐地Omega睁开星眸，怨怪地看了高夜一眼。  
活生活色的Omega就在他面前自慰，粉色的乳头在他面前晃动。这香艳的景象过分震撼。纪秋在奔向高潮的时候，啜泣出声。  
高夜看着他，轻易就叼住眼前晃动的乳头，重重一吸。  
“啊……”  
纪秋浑身颤栗着，在他面前泄了。  
Omega脸颊绯红，害羞地看他。而他不知道的是，高夜的耳垂都是烫的。  
他极为忍耐着，Alpha迸发出来的信息素足以撕碎他。但高夜的眼睛还是一汪平静的池水，只是勾起他两腿间的一点粘丝，命令他：“舔掉。”  
纪秋羞窘地抬不起头，但还是凑上去，含住了高夜的手指。  
Omega的眼神干净纯澈，他恋慕他，毫不掩饰，都写在眼睛里。  
被他像吸奶嘴一样吃着手指，高夜脸色不好，抽出了手。  
纪秋疑惑地看他，凑上去还想讨个吻。  
“阿夜，亲亲我。”  
高夜哼了一声，转身走了。  
他才不要亲他。


End file.
